


Sexts & Relaxation

by lesbomancy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Mild Smut, POV Lesbian Character, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Second Omnic War rages on, Zarya finds time to enjoy a little R&R with her girlfriend over a long distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexts & Relaxation

Zarya watched as her feed blew up with notifications from admirers in Russia and beyond. The internet literally exploded when the queen of Omnic-smashing and bodybuilding posted another sweaty selfie for her adoring fans. She posed against her bunk again, lifting the camera above herself to get a decent angle before snapping a few more photographs. The war was Hell, people died every minute and she was weary from the totality of the conflict but moments like this? Yeah, she lived for them. The thousands of young women posting on her profile about how much of an inspiration she was to them, boys and girls alike admiring her in all the right ways, all the ways she wanted to be admired.

She loved her strength and, more importantly, she loved how her passion became a shield to those she loved. Her family, even her girlfriend when she could make it to Siberia. Her phone vibrated and the little portrait of her favorite Architech filled up her screen. Despite her strength and power, Symmetra made her feel like a schoolgirl, one who didn't bench 1100 pounds of weight each weekend. Typing in English still felt odd to her, not for any reason but the fact that she had to get an app which converted her language to something in a better layout just for Symmetra - funny, she thought, that neither of them spoke English as a first language. Maybe she would take up Hindi and surprise her with her next visit. Her pink nails tapped twice to bring the conversation with "Brains" (a pet name of her own invention which infuriated Satya due to the lack of creativity) up, most of it a laundry list of Symmetra and Zarya going back and forth on what, objectively, was the best Desi movie of the 21st Century so far after the Russian woman binge watched several of them on her off-duty hours. Say what you would about the futuristic war with the robots but it made streaming quality in a warzone excellent.

 

> [7:45pm] Satya: I saw the pictures. Where are mine?

> [7:45pm] Aleksandra: on the profile. Want a special one?

> [7:45pm] Satya: Possibly.

> [7:45pm] Satya: I'm in a meeting with corporate.

> [7:46pm] Aleksandra: Shouldnt be texting then. going to make you blush in front of your bosses now

> [7:46pm] Satya: I do not blush. I never have in my entire life.

> [7:46pm] Aleksandra: Do too Ive caused at least 90% of blushing from you, maybe more

> [7:46pm] Satya: Liar. I'm helping build sustainable housing for a thousand people and you're taunting me. Don't be cruel.

> [7:47pm] Aleksandra: on it

> [7:47pm] Satya: On what? Cruelty?

> [7:49pm] Satya: Aleksandra?

> [7:53pm] Satya: Sweetheart, are you there? 

> [7:54pm] Satya: If there was an attack, please message me back when you're safe.

> [7:59pm] Satya: I love you.

Satya sat up, the heel of her shoe wobbling back and forth as she fidgeted, listening to numbers and stratagem in the bright, orderly Vishkar board room filled with other Architechs. She kept checking her phone, no response from Zarya. Not uncommon with the Russian, she often went quiet during an air raid or another push from the omnics and it made Satya feel sick, knowing the woman she loved was among all the disorder and chaos. It was a small comfort to know how skilled she was, after all her resilience was what attracted Satya to her to begin with. That and.. well...

Her phone screen flashed, a bright blue fingernail swiping across the screen to see a message from her lover. Relief washed over her as a series of images loaded in quick succession, stretching the scroll bar on the conversation continuously for almost a full ten seconds. All of them were of Zarya in an elaborate strip-tease routine in the officer's bathroom. Like the truly impulsive, happy lover she was she bombarded Symmetra with image after image of her pulling piece of her clothes off. Zarya was immensely skilled at composing the photoset, too, each one hinting at the next piece as both of her massive arms became bare, then her torso, then her legs. Symmetra felt herself getting warm as she scrolled down, eyes all but glued to the screen as the first of the photographs without any clothing began.

One of her heels jammed into the sink, her muscles straining as she flexed naked in the mostly dank room which looked like it was last remodeled when Russia was the Soviet Union. Her breasts and the whole rest of her let out to dry all for Satya to see. Zarya cupped her sex, the dyed patch of pink pubic hair above her genitals formed into the Vishkar Corporation petal, the logo which connected the two of them and caused them to first meet, Satya's passion which Zarya respected and adored. She knew how dreams were; house a just cause was.

Symmetra blushed furiously, her whole body warm and flushed with excitement. She rubbed her thighs together, exhaling loudly as she fidgeted and wanted nothing more than to be on a Vishkar plane to Siberia so she could through her head between Zarya's thighs. Her tongue flicked across her painted lips, thoughts dragging her farther into the gutter as she imagined staining Zarya's flesh with her lipstick, nibbling her thighs and leaving marks on her which she could touch as a reminder for when they were this far apart. Her hand went flat against the table as the board room turned to her for an answer to a question she didn't hear. Her eyes went wide, the typically unflappable Satya suddenly a deer in headlights all because her girlfriend couldn't resist pushing her right into this sort of situation. The next twenty minutes were filled with awkward exchanges and glances between her and the other Architechs until the meeting was dismissed, her woefully inadequate additions to the meeting burning on her tongue like a hot pepper. There was that little bit of enjoyment from it, a masochistic tinge which had her smiling before long as she went back to her corporate apartment. It was an orderly, clean place which she constructed all by herself; each countertop, table and bookshelf was made from hard-light constructs. She pulled her phone out, her artificial prosthetic typing away faster than her organic limb ever could.

> [8:23pm] Satya: I have never been so embarrassed in my life.

> [8:24pm] Aleksandra: LOL Did you like them? what happened?

> [8:24pm] Satya: My superiors asked for my input while I was fantasizing. I had no idea what they said and they had to repeat everything to me. I was mortified.

> [8:24pm] Aleksandra: but turned on right? :)

> [8:24pm] Satya: Very. I'm going to tie you up the next time I see you. What are you up to?

> [8:24pm] Aleksandra: Dressed again :( played with myself for a little but have a patrol shift in five mins

> [8:24pm] Satya: That's a shame. You tortured me and now I won't get to have fun with you?

> [8:25pm] Aleksandra: Takova shizn, my love. being briefed now

"Such is life," the motto which Zarya so often used to taunt Satya with in situations like this. Symmetra let out a small sigh, undressing herself before heading into the bathroom. Naked and still clutching her phone she had the perfect idea. The best sort to get her girlfriend pent up just how she got her during the meeting. She was nowhere near as skilled in the selfie game as Zarya was but she knew the muscular woman's weakness, she knew how to make the Russian wobble at the knees like a schoolgirl. Show a little dominance and even the most strong-willed woman will bend at the knee - this was a fact of life Symmetra knew.

Symmetra stood against the wall, flipping her camera's position to the front so she could see the screen. She lowered her arm into position before her crotch, getting a full view of her slit as Zarya would see it if she were on her knees before her. Her almost perfect brown skin and her long, flowing black hair which went down past the middle of her back which she positioned over her shoulders for a faux 'messy' look. She even positioned her blue, manicured nails over one of her nipples, tweaking it in a still pose as she fidgeted for the perfect picture.

Click.

She let out a happy laugh as she inspected the photograph, the perfect one to taunt Zarya as she readied herself for another battlefield. A good picture to carry underneath the proverbial helmet, if she had to say so. Her fingernail clicked against the screen as she hit send and she tied her hair up in the shower stall, getting ready to wash. It only took about four seconds for Zarya to respond, a text that would go unanswered until Satya had finished bathing - the icing on the cake, the payback for the meeting which she flunked so harshly. She laughed as the cool water hit her skin, hoping that a few well-placed nudes would make sure that Zarya would come back unscathed. 

> [3:51am] Aleksandra: YEBENA MAT!!!!! 


End file.
